Cuando Conoces El Amor
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: La princesa Korra se ha escapado de palacio después de haber estado 20 años encerrada, quiere conocer la vida y el mundo ocultando su verdadera identidad. Pero... ¿qué pasará cuando varios obstáculos se interpongan en su camino? Y el mayor obstáculo de todos será el amor que Mako despertará en ella. Las cosas cambian cuando descubren quién es realmente, la heredera al trono.
1. Escape

Corrí tan rápido como pude. Estaba segura de que los soldados no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia, pero la paranoia me perseguía y era mi peor enemiga. No tenía idea hacia dónde ir o qué hacer, jamás había salido del castillo y por lo tanto no conocía los caminos ni nada del mundo exterior. Me escabullí entre los enormes árboles que tenían millones de años y que rodeaban el castillo aun desde que yo era una niña. Cuando creí que ya estaba lo suficientemente alejada decidí caminar. No podía creer que lo había logrado, que al fin después de 20 años me había escapado del castillo en el que mi padre me había tenido encerrada tan celosamente. Nunca quiso responder mis preguntas, nunca quiso explicarme por qué no podía salir, por qué no podía tener amigos. Se dedicó a entrenarme desde pequeña, enseñándome defensa personal, artes marciales, meditación y a conectarme con los espíritus. Pero nunca me enseñó lo que había aquí afuera, nunca me dijo que aquí había otras personas, que había problemas, que había otras cosas. Yo no estaba dispuesta a heredar el trono de Las Naciones Unidas tan solo porque era hija de mi padre y tan solo porque así lo decía la ley. Yo quería más, yo quería divertirme, tener aventuras, conocer el mundo. Quería sentir el viento golpear mi rostro y sentirme libre. Afortunadamente Naga pudo salir conmigo y así no estaría tan sola. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero seguramente a esa hora mi padre ya se habría dado cuenta de que no estaba en el palacio y ya estarían buscándome como locos. Pero no los dejaría ganarme tan fácilmente. Después de varias horas en el lomo de Naga, encontramos un edificio abandonado y desvencijado en el que parecía no haber presencia humana. Revisamos el lugar de arriba a abajo y cuando vimos que era seguro nos acomodamos en un rincón del segundo piso. Pronto me quedé dormida después de acurrucarme contra Naga y dejé que el sueño liberara mis pesadillas y preocupaciones.

Algo me molestaba. Una luz mortecina se filtraba por los ventanales viejos y algo rotos, llenando mi rostro con su luz. Arrugué el entrecejo ante los rayos del sol que me acusaban desde el exterior. Me retorcí y me acomodé de nuevo sin atreverme a abrir los ojos. Quería seguir durmiendo pues estaba muy cansada y necesitaba dormir. Sentí el cabello caerme sobre el rostro y cubrírmelo. Las ropas que llevaba puestas ya comenzaban a molestarme. No debí de haber salido con un vestido para entrenar meditación del palacio, debí de haber sido más discreta. De pronto sentí que una mano tocaba mi rostro e inmediatamente me puse tensa ante el contacto. ¿Manos? ¿Quién estaba observándome? Sin pensarlo dos veces abrí los ojos y salté tan alto como pude, poniéndome de pie y en posición de defensa. La rabia me subía por las mejillas y entonces vi a dos chicos de pie frente a mí, extrañados y confundidos por verme. Seguramente ellos no me estaban buscando a mí pero por alguna razón se encontraban en el lugar. Esos dos chicos no lucían peligrosos ni tampoco parecía que querían encontrarme. El primero era casi de mi tamaño y lucía muy joven, de unos 18 años, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, lucía algo infantil y feliz, parecía observarme con un inmenso placer y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. El segundo tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, tenía una expresión dura y seria, como si no le agradara verme ahí. Era muy alto, fuerte, de cabello negro y sus ojos… eran de un color castaño que jamás había visto antes. Era la criatura más hermosa que había visto nunca y sin darme cuenta me enderecé y me sonrojé al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos, admirando su belleza.

-¿Quién eres, niña?-me dijo la criatura celestial con un tono de voz duro y serio.

¿Quién era? ¿Qué iba a contestarle? No podía ciertamente decirles que mi nombre era Princesa Korra, la hija heredera del Rey Aang. Seguramente no se interesarían por mí sinceramente y solo les importaría mi posición y fortuna. ¿Qué iba a decirles? Comencé a ponerme nerviosa y entonces decidí usar el nombre de la abuela de mi padre, que era mi segundo nombre.

-Soy… Kyoshi.

-¿Kyoshi?-dijo el chico de ojos verdes.- ¿Como la abuela del Rey Aang?

-Eh… sí… lo que pasa es que mi padre… tomó el consejo de mi abuelo y me puso ese nombre. Al parecer la admiraban mucho.

-Así pasa, muchos niños tienen nombres de reyes y reinas pasadas, no me sorprendería que ya muchos se llamen Aang.

Traté de sonreír aunque estaba muy nerviosa.

-Y bien, señorita Kyoshi, ¿qué hace aquí?, este es nuestro edificio aquí entrenamos y no creo que…

-Yo… solo dormí aquí, necesitaba un lugar donde dormir, pero ya me voy, los dejo para que puedan entrenar.

No tenía ganas de estar más ahí. Si seguía platicando con esos dos chicos quizá descubrirían la verdad y no quería arriesgarme. Por lo que me trepé sobre Naga y salimos corriendo de allí. A juzgar por la posición del sol debía ser muy temprano. No eran más de las nueve de la mañana pero en Ciudad República ya había mucho movimiento. Nadie parecía percatarse de mí y lo agradecí profundamente. Así sería más fácil pasar desapercibida y lograr mi objetivo de salir de allí cuanto antes. Dimos vueltas por la ciudad durante algún tiempo, pero empecé a sentir un vacío en el estómago y no tenía idea de cómo iba a llenarlo. Llegamos a un puesto de frutas y verduras cerca de un parque inmenso que al parecer era el famoso Parque de la Ciudad. Era tan extraño ver todos esos lugares que solo conocía en mapas y fotografías, porque mi padre se había empeñado en que estudiara geografía, sin embargo no me dejaba salir a conocer los lugares por mí misma.

Me bajé de Naga y me acerqué lentamente hasta el señor que atendía el puesto. Cuando estuve frente a él me miró de una manera extraña como si me tuviera asco.

-¿Qué quieres, niña?

-Quiero algo de comer, señor.

-¿Tienes dinero?

-Eh… ¿dinero? Pero…

-Sin dinero no hay comida, mujer. Fuera de aquí.

Lo miré con furia, ¡debería de darme todo lo que hay en su puesto! Yo soy la princesa… Qué tonta soy. Necesitaba conseguir algo de comer y para eso iba a necesitar dinero. Recorrimos la ciudad durante mucho tiempo y en todos los puestos nos corrieron y me rendí. Naga y yo nos sentamos en un callejón cerca del centro a descansar. Coloqué mis manos sobre el estómago, me rugía demasiado y ya no aguantaba el hambre. Recordé el banquete que había tenido el día anterior en el palacio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Yo misma me busqué esto! Tenía que aguantarme y ser como todos los demás. Era una estúpida que siempre había tenido todo a la mano y ahora a la primera que pasaba sin comer me sentía una completa inútil. Tenía que ganar, tenía que demostrarle a mi padre que podía sobrevivir en el mundo exterior perfectamente y que su insistencia de mantenerme encerrada en el palacio era absurda.

Escuché unos pasos aproximarse, pero lo ignoré totalmente. Solo quería que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder seguir caminando. Entonces me di cuenta de que nos observaban. Un grupo de jóvenes maleantes estaban parados frente a nosotros con palos y el que parecía ser el líder se acercó más a mí y me tomó con una mano el cuello, obligándome a ponerme de pie. Me estaba lastimando demasiado, así que no pensé en lo que hacía y lo golpeé en la entrepierna, haciendo que me soltara y comenzara a retorcerse en el suelo. Los demás me miraron sorprendidos pero enojados. Se puso de pie y me miró con furia.

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú tan solita por estos lugares? ¿Tus papis no te dijeron que te mantuvieras alejada de estas calles?

-¡Las calles son de todos!

-Te equivocas, preciosura, estas calles son de nosotros y si te metes aquí, te atienes a las consecuencias. Y mucho más por atreverte a golpearme, así que prepárate para recibir la paliza de tu vida, créeme que no volverás a pensar igual de eso de las calles son para todos.

Comenzaron a acercarse a mí, meciendo los palos de un lado a otro. Sentí como Naga se tensaba a mi lado y comenzaba a rugir, sin darme cuenta Naga se lanzó sobre uno de ellos, mientras que el líder seguía acercándose a mí. Yo estaba entrenada, podía vencer a ese tipo fácilmente, pero no estaba segura de poder con todos al mismo tiempo. Me moví rápido y ágilmente, como mi padre me había enseñado, golpeándolo en la espalda y piernas, dejándolo inmóvil por unos minutos, mientras que golpeaba a otros dos, tatando de alejarme de sus palos. Naga rompió los palos de otros dos y aunque ellos la golpeaban, no eran tan fuertes para lastimarla demasiado. Comencé a sentirme débil y cansada, no había comido nada en un día entero y gastar tantas energías resultaba agotador. El líder volvió a ponerse de pie y me tomó sin darme cuenta por los hombros detrás de mí, obligándome a hincarme. Los que aún tenían palos se acercaron a mí, y estaban dispuestos a golpearme cuando logré zafarme de sus manos y salté sobre uno de ellos, quitándole el palo y golpeándolo en el rostro. Corrí rápido para llegar hasta el otro y darle unas patadas en el estómago pero entonces el líder volvió a hacer lo mismo. Me golpeó el estómago y me tiró el suelo, colocándose sobre mí y rodeando mi cuello con sus manos. Me estaba asfixiando mientras se reía de mí y los otros que no estaban golpeados sostenían con dificultad a Naga.

-Vas a aprender quién manda aquí, preciosura, si te portas bien hasta puedes ser parte de mi grupo, porque peleas muy bien, y eres tan…-recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo mientras se lamía los labios.-hermosa. -No podía moverme y tampoco podía respirar bien. Sentí que el aliento se me iba y comencé a perderme en el sueño, desmayándome.

Cuando me desperté sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el cuerpo agarrotado. De pronto los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente y me incorporé rápidamente tratando de averiguar dónde estaba. Pero de pronto vi a uno de los chicos que me habían encontrado en el edificio y lo vi sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras se acercaba a mí.

-¡Señorita Kyoshi! ¡Despertó! Tenía tanto miedo de que se quedara dormida.

El chico me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me deja sin aire.

-Por todos los dioses, Bolin, déjala respirar, acaba de despertar.-Vi a la criatura celestial detrás de Bolin, mirando hacia la ventana sin voltear a donde me encontraba.

-Pero… pero… ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿dónde estoy? ¿quién me trajo a aquí? ¿y Naga? ¿qué le sucedió a esos tipos? ¿y…?

-¡Silencio!-dijo el otro chico mientras se daba la vuelta y se acercaba a mí.

-Señorita Kyoshi, llegamos en el momento en que Noatok intentaba atacarte.

-¿Pueden dejar eso de "señorita" a un lado? Yo soy como ustedes.-mentí.

-Kyoshi.-dijo el que respondía con el nombre de Bolin.-Te estuvimos buscando cuando te fuiste del edificio, queríamos ayudarte pero desapareciste tan rápido que fue casi imposible seguirte el rastro. Pero encontramos una manera de llegar hasta a ti y cuando llegamos, ¡guau!, ¡golpeaste los traseros de esos tipos!, eres una excelente guerrera, Kyoshi, pero el idiota de Noatok te llegó por la espalda y… fue entonces cuando decidimos intervenir. Golpeamos a los tipos y tu perro-oso polar nos ayudó. Nos trajo hasta aquí, en donde dormimos nosotros.

-Pero…

-Seguro estas muriendo de hambre, ¿cierto?

Asentí avergonzadamente mientras doblaba las piernas y me hacía bolita.

-Me siento muy avergonzada y…

-Nada de eso. Nosotros estamos para ayudarte. Yo soy Bolin y él es mi hermano Mako.

Cuando miré a Mako fruncía el entrecejo y me miraba como si quisiera saber lo que estaba ocultando. Bolin corrió hasta otra habitación y me trajo un plato caliente con ramens. Me lo devoré casi al instante pero aún seguía con hambre, por lo que Bolin salió de nuevo de la habitación. Cuando regresó con un segundo plato, tanto él como Mako se sentaron frente a mí observándome.

-¿De dónde eres, Kyoshi? Claramente no eres de aquí.-dijo Bolin.

Me atraganté con un fideo y después de toser un poco respondí.

-Soy… de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-¿Tan lejos?-preguntó Bolin.

-¿Y por qué vistes con esas ropas? Ese es un vestido de meditación.-intervino Mako.

Me sonrojé de inmediato y me encogí de hombros.

-Lo que sucede es que… mi abuelo es un Nómada del Aire.

-Ya.-respondió Mako.- ¿Qué haces en Ciudad República tan lejos de casa?

-En realidad… quería conocer algo diferente, quería conocer la vida y empezar de nuevo. Estaba cansada de estar encerrada…

-¡Eso es genial!-dijo Bolin ofreciéndome un té.-Me parece que eres una chica muy valiente, y ¡guau! En verdad peleaste muy bien.

-Tienes una excelente preparación para ser de la Tribu del Agua.-dijo Mako mirándome fijamente.-Además… eres muy tonta, niña, es muy peligroso andar por la ciudad, y más si vienes sin preparación y solo con tu perro. ¿No trajiste dinero? ¿No tienes dónde vivir? ¡Es estúpido!

-¡Naga! ¿Dónde está ella?

-No te preocupes, Kyoshi, está afuera descansando.

Me puse de pie y me alisé el vestido.

-Les agradezco mucho lo que hicieron por mí, pero creo que debo irme.

-Pero… ¿por qué? No tienes a dónde ir.-dijo Bolin.

-Tienes razón, Bolin, pero tampoco creo que sea prudente abusar de su hospitalidad, debería encargarme de eso ahora.

-No seas tonta, niña, ¿a dónde irás?-dijo Mako.

-No lo sé, pero Naga y yo nos las arreglaremos.

Cuando me dirigía a la puerta, Bolin corrió rápido y se interpuso entre la puerta y yo.

-Eh… Bolin… debo irme ahora.

-Pero… Kyoshi, no tienes a dónde ir, ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros mientras encuentras un lugar para ti y Naga?

Abrí los ojos como platos, pero de pronto recordé a Mako y decidí que lo mejor era irme.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Bolin, te agradezco mucho tus intenciones pero no creo que a tu hermano le…

-No seas orgullosa, niña, mi hermano te está ofreciendo ayuda.-Mako se había cruzado de brazos y me miraba nuevamente.

Me giré para verlo mejor y también me crucé de brazos.

-No quiero incomodar a nadie.

-Hay una habitación extra donde puedes dormir. Mientras no me molestes por mí está bien. Seguro que Bolin estará encantado de ayudarte a adaptarte a la ciudad. Además aunque sepas luchar y defenderte, la ciudad es peligrosa para una chica y su mascota.

Mako se dio la vuelta y se metió a la otra habitación. Qué engreído tipo, ¿quién se creía?, ¿el rey?, ¡pues no! Bolin comenzó a dar vueltas de felicidad y me jaló del brazo para llevarme a la que sería mi habitación. Realmente no estaba segura de todo aquello, yo no tenía dinero, ni ropa, ni nada, y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría quedarme con ellos. Sin contar que era obvio que no le agradaba a Mako, no quería sentirme incómoda en un lugar donde no era bien recibida. Pero al mismo tiempo me sentía profundamente agradecida, Bolin parecía ser un chico amable y gentil, muy feliz, y su hermano… bueno, él a pesar de su mal humor parecía ser amable también. Por lo pronto aceptaría su propuesta y tendría que pensar en qué hacer pronto o podría vivir como una arrimada toda mi vida. Mientras Bolin decía un montón de cosas a mí alrededor, observé a Naga que se encontraba en el jardín de esa pequeña pero acogedora casa, y vi a Mako que estaba junto a ella acariciándola cortésmente. Quizá las cosas no resultarían tan mal después de todo.

* * *

Hola a todos, éste es mi primer fic de Avatar, espero les guste, estoy muy entusiasmada y espero seguirle poco a poco. En este mundo no existirá el control de nada, sin embargo todo lo demás es igual, aunque ustedes irán viendo cómo se adaptan las cosas. Se concentrará más bien en Korra y en cómo sería si hubiera sido parte de la realeza y de cómo trata de tener una vida normal. Les sugiero que sigan leyendo para descubrir porque su padre Aang no quería dejarla salir del palacio.


	2. Discusiones

"!Kyoshi!" escuché en mis pensamientos. Me revolví en mi cama y me eché la almohada sobre el rostro para no escuchar nada. "!Kysohi!" gritaron de nuevo. ¿Eran mis sueños? ¿Era mi padre el que gritaba? Apreté los labios y los ojos con más fuerzas.

-¡Kyoshi!-Ya. Definitivamente no eran mis sueños. Claramente era la voz de Bolin en mi habitación.-Vamos, Kyoshi, despierta, ya es muy tarde.

Sentí sus manos zarandearme y entonces tuve que abrir los ojos. El sol se filtraba por el ventanal y cuando vi el reloj quise morir. Apenas pasaban de las ocho de la mañana, ¿cómo ese chico tenía tantas energías?

-Pero… apenas son las ocho.

-¿Hablas enserio? ¡Aquí nos despertamos a las siete! Levántate ahora mismo chica floja, es hora de trabajar.

Traté de incorporarme rápidamente pero la flojera me amenazaba en cada movimiento. Una vez sentada tallé mis ojos y mi mente se fue aclarando. Bolin tenía unas ropas en las manos y sonreía ampliamente.

-La señora Finch me prestó esta ropa, dice que ya no la necesita, al parecer pertenecía a su sobrina.

Tomé lo que me ofrecía y me di cuenta de que era un pantalón y unas playeras algo viejas pero cuidadas. Las miré tratando de asimilar lo que veía. Debí haber traído ropa conmigo, pero si lo hacía hubieran podido sospechar de mí debido a la calidad de las telas y mis trajes especiales de realeza. Fingí una sonrisa.

-Y… ¿quién es la señora Finch?

-Es nuestra casera. Es dueña de la casa grande, este pequeño departamento se encuentra detrás de su casa y nos lo renta por una modesta cantidad de dinero, pero aun así batallamos un poco, pues mi hermano y yo no ganamos mucho dinero.

Caminé hasta detrás del biombo y mientras escuchaba a Bolin me puse el pantalón que me quedó un poco más grande de las caderas y una de las playeras que se ceñían a mis pechos y mi vientre. Me di cuenta que la cinta que amarraba mi cabello se había roto, así que opté por dejarlo suelto. Salí de mi escondite y me miré en el espejo mientras arreglaba mi enmarañado cabello.

-Trabajamos en las Industrias del Futuro como ensambladores, y ayudamos a la señora Finch con cosas que necesite la casa. No ganamos mucho pero es lo justo para mantenernos.-continuó Bolin.

-Pero… ¿ves que esto no es una buena idea? La señora Finch podría enojarse por mi presencia, además yo no tengo trabajo, no sé hacer mucho y no sé cómo podría mantenerme y…

-Kyoshi, ya hablé con la señora Finch, tuve que decirle que era nuestra prima lejana, para que no se molestara mucho, pero lo aceptó, además puedes ir a trabajar con nosotros a la fábrica, siempre necesitan empleados.

¿Trabajar? Yo nunca había trabajado en mi vida… pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo si realmente quería vivir mi propia vida y no depender de mi padre. Bolin y yo caminamos hasta la fábrica que no estaba más que a quince minutos de donde vivíamos. Cuando llegamos los trabajaros me miraba extrañados y seguimos caminando hasta que nos detuvimos frente a un par de señores ya grandes que discutían sobre algo.

-Señor Ku, ella es Kyoshi y necesita trabajo, ¿cree usted que habría algún inconveniente en que trabajara con nosotros?

El señor Ku me miró de arriba a abajó y negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que haya algún inconveniente, se ve fuerte y sana, estará a prueba por unos días, llévala al sector 3.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!-dijo Bolin mientras me arrastraba hacia un pasillo.

-¡Gracias!-alcancé a gritar.

Caminamos unos metros hasta encontrarnos con una puerta de hierro enorme que se abría solo con la fuerza de dos hombres.

-¿Qué hacen en el sector 3?

-Separan las piezas defectuosas y las juntan en contenedores gigantes que llevan nuevamente a reparación, en donde las reciclan y arreglan. Solo las mujeres trabajan ahí.

-¿En qué sector trabajas tú?

-En el 5, también Mako.

Luego de hablar con la supervisora del sector 3, me dieron un mandil especial y Bolin se quedó conmigo hasta que aprendí más o menos el funcionamiento de la línea de trabajo. Quedé de encontrarme con Bolin al final de la jornada en el patio y entonces me dediqué a trabajar. Las otras mujeres me veían extrañadas y algunas se reían de mí por mi torpeza, pues tenía que ser algo rápida en encontrar las piezas defectuosas y era algo difícil distinguirlas del resto. Tuve problemas y tiré muchísimas piezas que no estaban defectuosas y las mezclé con las que sí estaban. Después de gritos, burlas y demás, la supervisora me ordenó que fuera a tomar algo de agua para despejarme y volviera en quince minutos. Salí al patio y tomé aire fresco, me recargué en la pared y me limpié el sudor con un pañuelo. Me sentía realmente cansada y solo quería irme a casa, pero aún quedaban dos horas más que se harían eternas. El sol estaba por ocultarse detrás de las montañas que rodeaban Ciudad República. Cuando decidí regresar al edificio tuve que rodear los enormes contenedores de basura cuando de pronto me golpeé con un hombre que se interponía en el camino y cargaba dos enormes bolsas de basura que estaba por tirar. Me caí al suelo golpeándome el trasero tan fuerte que solo quería quedarme ahí tirada para siempre.

-Discúlpame yo…-pero el hombre se calló cuando levanté la cabeza. Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que era Mako quien se encontraba frente a mí solo que vestía un traje de trabajador y una gorra que cubría su cabello negro.

-¿Kyoshi? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-dijo ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

-Bueno… Bolin me ayudó a conseguir trabajo en el sector 3.

-Ya. Luces realmente cansada, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Crees aguantar?

-¡Por supuesto! Yo nací para trabajar.-mentí, enojada.-¿Qué te hace pensar en que no puedo?

-Bueno pues, no luces muy satisfecha con lo que haces, seguro en las Tribus de Agua no hacen este tipo de trabajos.

-Pues te equivocas, de hecho hacemos trabajos más pesados aun, porque ahí no hay máquinas que hacen la mitad del trabajo, tenemos que usar las manos y la cabeza.-respondí. A decir verdad yo nunca había hecho eso tampoco, pero sabía exactamente cómo trabajan en las Tribus de Agua, pues mi madre Katara era de ahí y sabía todo acerca de su sociedad.

-Te crees mucho, ¿no es cierto, niña? Será mejor que regreses a trabajar o tu supervisora se enojará.

-Por supuesto que me voy a trabajar, pero no porque tú me digas, sino porque yo quiero irme.

Noté que esbozaba una sonrisa burlona y me enojé más. Ese chico sí que era engreído y pesado. Me di la vuelta y me metí al edificio sin siquiera decirle adiós. Las siguientes dos horas fueron eternas, pero cuando la jornada terminó corrí a reunirme con Bolin, quien me esperaba pacientemente en donde me había dicho. Para mi desgraciada Mako estaba con él y se adelantó cuando regresábamos a casa para no tener que hablar conmigo, o eso supuse. Bolin no dejó de hablar sobre una pelea que había tenido con un compañero y me obligó a contarle cada detalle de mi día complicado.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Bolin y yo preparamos la cena. Mientras cocinábamos Bolin intentaba averiguar cosas de mi vida.

-Y dime, Kyoshi, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-20, ¿qué hay de ti?

-Tengo 18 apenas, pero luzco más grande, ¿no es cierto?

-Por supuesto.-reí.

-Mi hermano acaba de cumplir los 25, aunque luce más joven. A veces me siento mal por él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… hemos tenido demasiados problemas, y él solo se ha dedicado a cuidarme todo este tiempo, no sé cómo agradecerle y quisiera que pudiera hacer su vida sin tener que pensar en mí.

-Pero es tu hermano, Bolin, si yo los tuvieras quizá me sentiría igual.

-¿Lo crees? Algún día tiene que cansarse…

-Es tu hermano y te quiere, eres lo más importante para él.

-¿Sabes? Me ha cuidado desde que somos pequeños. Nuestros padres murieron en un incendio cuando yo apenas tenía 10. Éramos muy jóvenes, mi hermano estudiaba y tuvimos que comenzar a trabajar desde muy temprano. Nos quedamos sin nada gracias al incendio y el poco dinero que mis padres tenían guardado tuvimos que usarlo para sobrevivir algún tiempo, aunque después se nos acabó, no era mucho.

-Vaya… eso es… realmente triste. Tu hermano es muy valiente.

-Lo es.

Terminamos de cocinar y comimos en silencio junto a Mako, quien se concentraba en su comida, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Los días pasaron lentamente y poco a poco fui acostumbrándome al trabajo y a mi nueva forma de vida. Después de un tiempo me acostumbré a la modestia, dejé los lujos atrás y me acostumbré a la silenciosa forma de ser de Mako y al parlanchín de Balin. A veces ayudaba en la casa de la señora Finch, me escapaba de vez en cuando con Naga a pasear por la ciudad y hacia mis meditaciones a escondidas, pues a pesar de todo, mi padre me había enseñado a hacerlo lo más frecuentemente que pudiera, aunque en el palacio lo tenía que hacer todos los días en el templo de aire instalado. Un día decidí acompañar a Mako y Bolin a su entrenamiento de pro-pelota para no aburrirme en casa sola.

En el gimnasio donde entrenaban había poca gente, dos muchachos practicaban box con un costal y había dos hombres mayores charlando en algo que parecía ser una oficina. Dejamos las mochilas en el suelo y me senté a observar mientras Mako y Bolin practicaban. Comenzaron a calentar su cuerpo con una serie de movimientos para remover la tensión de los músculos y luego corrieron durante cinco minutos alrededor del gimnasio. Se colocaron en sus posiciones para pelea y antes de usar la pelota hicieron movimientos que no entendí muy bien, pero que cuando usaron la pelota tenía más sentido usar esos movimientos. Pasó alrededor de una hora y media cuando noté que la expresión de Mako cambiaba y se deteneía abruptamente al momento en el que Bolin lanzaba la pelota. Mako la detuvo con las manos y caminó hasta su hermano para decirle algo. Se acercaron a mí y Bolin se agachó un momento a tomar agua.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté curiosa.

-Creo que nos iremos ya.-respondió Bolin abatido.-Nuestro tercer jugador no vino y es la última oportunidad que le damos, ya había faltado muchas veces y bueno… este es el fin para los Hurones de Fuego.

-Basta de explicaciones, vámonos ya.

-¡Esperen!-dije mientras me ponía de pie.-Yo puedo jugar con ustedes, ¿me dejan?

-¿Tú?-preguntó Mako sorprendido, pero luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas.-Por favor, Kyoshi, este es un juego rudo y necesitarías años de entrenamiento para jugar como nosotros.

-No pierden nada con tratar, ¿o sí?-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-No seas apático, hermano, vamos a tratar.-intervino Bolin sonriendo.

Bolin y yo nos acomodamos en posición mientras Mako nos miraba con enfado. Después de un rato también se unió y comenzamos a jugar. Yo no entendía mucho el juego y tan solo seguía mis instintos, pero lo que sí sabía era que tenía que enviar la pelota hacia el otro lado y hacer que los oponentes retrocedieran hasta la última línea de la cancha.

El entrenamiento fue un desastre y tuve que sufrir bastantes gritos por parte de Mako, pero pude notar que ambos se quedaban sorprendidos con mis movimientos fugaces y limpios, y la fuerza brutal con la que golpeaba la pelota. Después de una hora de juego, me di cuenta de que los muchachos que estaban practicando box ahora nos observaban sin perder rastro de lo que hacíamos y además había otros jóvenes que no me había dado cuenta de que había entrado al gimnasio. Seguimos jugando un rato más pero de pronto Mako se detuvo y nos ordenó parar. Bolin y yo lo obedecimos y cuando me dirigí a tomar un poco de agua del bebedero me di cuenta de que algunos de los chicos que nos observaban me siguieron. Los miré confundida mientras bebía y entonces decidí afrontarlos.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?-dije con acento amenazador.

-Eres… absolutamente la mejor guerrera que hemos visto alguna vez.-dijo un chico algo bajo de estatura que me miraba con admiración.

-¿Quién eres tú, belleza? Nunca te había visto por aquí…-dijo un segundo joven, quien era más alto que yo y tenía el cabello muy negro y brillante, y dejaba ver un mechón cubriéndole un poco el rostro. Sonreía de una manera tan extraña que me dio miedo.

-¡Es Kyoshi!-gritó Bolin mientras se acercaba a nosotros.-Es la nueva integrante del grupo.

-Hmmmm… jamás la habíamos visto por aquí, ¿acabas de llegar a la ciudad, preciosura?-el chico se acercó mucho más a mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos y haciendo una de esas sonrisas macabras.

-¡Vámonos ya!-interrumpió Mako.-Mejor aléjate, Tahno, no queremos discutir contigo.

El chico que me miraba al parecer respondía al nombre de Tahno, entonces dejó de mirarme para enfrentarse a Mako.

-Oh, ya entiendo.-dijo riendo.-Entonces es tu novia, mira que eres inteligente, Iwamatsu, es bastante bonita.-regresó su mirada a mí.- ¿Qué le viste a este, lindura?

-¡No somos novios! Y ya nos vamos.-Mako me tomó del brazo y me jaló fuertemente.

-Eres un cobarde, Iwamatsu, como siempre. Lástima que ahora no podremos enfrentarnos como cada año en el torneo, y que serás un perdedor como siempre, pero esta vez será por no tener las agallas de participar con esta jovencita.

Me enojé mucho al escuchar lo que dijo el tal Tahno, así que me solté de la mano de Mako y me dirigí hasta ese engreído muy enojada y mientras le hablaba no dejaba de apuntarlo con el dedo.

-Escúchame bien, Tahno. Nosotros participaremos en ese torneo y te arrepentirás de haberte burlado de nosotros, más vale que te cuides y entrenes bien, porque estas frito, amigo, ¡frito! Nos veremos por aquí, así que cuídate.

Comenzó a reírse y me enojé más.

-Como digas, querida.

Le pisé fuertemente uno de sus pies y rápidamente cambió su expresión.

-¡No soy ni tu querida, ni tu preciosura, ni tu lindura, ni nada!

Me di la vuelta y me uní de nuevo a Bolin y Mako. Salimos del gimnasio y Bolin no dejaba de parlotear, diciendo que había estado genial y que seríamos los ganadores del torneo. Mako estaba tan enojado que las líneas en su frente se notaban a la perfección y hasta estaba rojo de coraje.

-¡Basta, hermano!-gritó.-Kyoshi es una tonta, ¡nadie dijo que era parte del equipo!, ¿no viste cómo jugó? ¡Fue pésima! No conoce el juego y solo golpeaba la pelota de un lado a otro, y lo más importante, ¡no debiste amenazar de esa manera a Tahno! Él es el campeón cada año y tú… tú no eres nadie, Kyoshi.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos mientras asimilaba todo lo que Mako acababa de decir, ¿eso pensaba de mí? ¿Yo era _nadie_? Me pregunté qué pensaría de mí de saber que yo era la princesa Korra, hija del rey Aang, heredera de la República de Naciones, guerrera Kyoshi, maestra aire, en fin… mis títulos nunca acabarían. Apreté los puños y traté de controlarme para no acabar diciendo algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

-Además…-continuó diciendo.- ¡Dónde rayos aprendiste a moverte así! Sabíamos que tu abuelo era nómada de aire, que eres de la Tribu de Agua del Sur, pero peleas como si hubieras sido entrenada por…

-He aprendido a moverme así sola, me gusta hacerlo, he entrenado con mis propios méritos y…

-¡No importa! Lo que sí importa es que no vamos a…

-Basta, Mako.-intervino Bolin.-Estas siendo muy egoísta y Kyoshi lo único que quiere hacer es ayudarnos. Aún queda bastante tiempo para el torneo y podemos enseñarle a jugar, la viste y sabes que sabe moverse muy bien, solo es cosa de que aprenda las reglas del juego. Deja de hablarle como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sonreí al escuchar a Bolin, se sentía bien que alguien me defendiera. Mako nos miró a ambos sin decir nada por unos instantes, rodó los ojos y siguió caminando. Cuando llegamos a la casa decidí salir al jardín con Naga. Necesitaba de su compañía y estar sola un rato. La vi recostada sobre el pasto y cuando me vio comenzó a mover la cola. Me recargué en su enorme vientre y la acaricié un rato. Estar cerca de mi Naga me hacía sentir mejor, como si estuviera con alguien que realmente sabe quién soy.

-Naga… a veces temo pensar que me equivoqué… temo pensar en que quizá debería regresar a casa y olvidarme de todo esto. No soy parte del exterior, nunca lo he sido. Quizá mi padre tenía razón y no debí de…

Guardé silencio cuando escuché el crujido de una ramita quebrarse y cuando giré mi cabeza vi a Mako de pie frente a mí.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté con voz temblorosa.

-Escucha, niña.-dijo firmemente.-No sé quién eres o por qué estás aquí, y mucho menos sé qué pretendes, pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que a mí no me engañas. Sabemos muy poco de ti, y lo que acabo de escuchar… me lo confirma. Voy a dejar que te unas al equipo, pero no creas que eso significa que te acepto, porque hasta que no logre confiar en ti, eso no sucederá.

Me puse de pie para poder hablar con él frente a frente.

-Mako, sé que tienes razón en dudar, pero tampoco dejaré que me trates como a una basura, ¿me entiendes? Lamento no ser de tu agrado, y solo para informarte, mañana mismo buscaré un lugar a donde mudarme.

Me di la vuelta para meterme a la casa pero sentí la mano de Mako rodear mi antebrazo.

-¿Adónde tan rápido?-me obligó a girarme de nuevo para mirarlo.-Siempre haces eso, ¿sabes?, no sé de dónde sacaste esa forma de ser tan orgullosa y fina, siempre crees que eres superior a los demás, pero no es así… eres como todos nosotros.

Me solté bruscamente de su mano y fruncí el ceño.

-Eres tan… ¡prejuicioso! Estoy cansada de ti, me juzgas diciendo que me creo mejor que los demás, sin embargo eres tú el que ahorita me está criticando y pasando por encima de mí.

-No te irás.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Vas a prohibírmelo ahora?

-No es por ti, niña, es por mi hermano. Pareces agradarle y además luce más contento cuando estás alrededor, y no voy a quitarle eso, ¿entiendes?, por mi hermano soy capaz de cualquier cosa, hasta de soportarte.

-No veo cómo va a funcionar esto, Mako.

-Simplemente tratemos de no hablar mucho y listo, no tenemos que soportarnos mucho tiempo más que en los entrenamientos.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dije cruzándome de brazos y elevando ligeramente la voz.

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

-¡Iré a dormir!

-¡Yo igual!

-¡Bien, niña, hazlo!

Me di la vuelta y entré muy enojada al departamento. Me encerré en mi habitación a meditar. Necesitaba tranquilizarme de alguna manera y aunque lo intenté, no pude. Para meditar necesitaba estar tranquila y no podía dejar de pensar en nuestra conversación. Si no hacía algo, había la posibilidad de que Mako descubriera mi verdadera identidad y no estaba dispuesta a que eso pasara. Decidí finalmente acostarme y cubrí todo mi cuerpo con la manta, pues necesitaba olvidar y relajarme, descansar, dormir, tratar de olvidar. Yo misma había elegido ese camino y ahora era muy tarde para arrepentirme, tenía que ser fuerte y vivir de esta manera. Si realmente quería ver el mundo, tenía que olvidarme de todo lo que tenía en el palacio, y de todo lo que algún día fui o iba a ser. Ahora era Kyoshi de la Tribu de Agua del Sur.

Paso algo de tiempo antes de que comenzara a dormitar, algunas imágenes vinieron a mi mente. El gimnasio, el entrenamiento, la discusión con Tahno, la discusión con Mako… especialmente la última escena se quedó en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo. No estoy segura de por qué o cómo, pero me vi discutiendo con él, lo vi enojarse y me di cuenta de cómo sus facciones se endurecían. En mis sueños se infiltró la imagen de Mako, mirándome duramente desde la oscuridad, como si esperara algo de mí. ¿Por qué Mako me estudiaba…?


End file.
